How To Propose In Seven Days
by YamiHikari02
Summary: Bakura wants to pop the question. he makes a bet with kaiba saying he can ask Yami to marry him in 7 days...will Bakura be able to do it or will Kaiba win.Warning Male Pregnancy,mpreg [YamiXBakura, RyouXYugi Slight KaibaXYami]
1. Bakura's Challenge

Disclaimer- I Own Nothing

How To Propose In Seven Days

A boy was sitting in the park playing with an ancient item that was around his neck by the looks of it thinking about something. The boy had long white hair and hazel type eyes. The boy just sat there playing with this item that was around his neck as another boy came along who looked a lot like him and sat down and said "Bakura, I've been long all over town for you, you just left without saying anything so we got worried"

"Who was worried then?" the guy named Bakura asked as he turned to his look alike

"Well the most oblivious one is Yami, me and Yugi"

"Ryou, I understand that you were worried…and Yami of course…but Yugi why the hell would he"

"Well when I worry he worries about me of course" the guy named ryou said with a smile

"Uh huh….why the hell is that"

"Well…hehehe….well"

"Spit it out"

"Me and Yugi….are….kinder….hehehe….going out"

"Wow…took your sweet time doing that then"

"Hehehehehe" ryou said rubbing the back of his head "it's not our fault that we find these things hard…and with Joey having a thing for Yugi and Marik having a thing for me made it even harder to ask each other out"

"Well I'm surprised for once that made sense" Bakura said getting up and pulled ryou up to his feet "where is Yugi and Yami anyway"

"Still out looking for you I forgot to call them" ryou said getting his phone out and ringing them as he and Bakura started walking home

When Bakura got home the first thing that happened was someone ran into him in a hug "its ok Yami I'm back" he said holding the guy who ran into him back in a tight hug

"I was worried" the guy named Yami said leaning on him

"It's ok now" Bakura said looking in Yami's deep purple eyes "I was just at the park that was all"

Bakura picked up Yami who wasn't letting go of him and sat on the sofa with Yami sitting on his knees as Ryou and Yugi sat on the opposite sofa as Ryou put his arm around Yugi and pulled him in close to his own body as Yugi looked at Ryou and smiled.

Bakura looked at his loved one in his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips.

They had been going out now for 2 years which is the longest relationship that they both ever had and it all started with the past that they both had.

When they found out they had gone out with each other in the past before Bakura was shocked but Yami had seemed different at the time. Which they found out later that Yami had developed a crush for the ex tomb robber while at the same time Bakura had started to develop a crush on the ex pharaoh and when they both found out they liked each other…which was very odd at how they found out. That Bakura had the courage to ask Yami out in front of all of his and Yami's mates.

Yami said yes and to seal the deal of them two being an official couple they sealed it with a kiss.

At the time a certain guy named Malik...who is the darker side of Marik who fancies Ryou and stalks Ryou from time to time was there and had at one time asked Bakura out…and they dated…but it didn't last…he was there at the time that Bakura asked Yami out and wasn't happy…he still isn't happy about it but they don't care at all.

Yami held him closely as Bakura looked at Yugi and Ryou who seemed to be in the middle of making out so Bakura picked Yami up and took him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed with him on top

Yami looked at him and asked "what's wrong…was it about what I said"

"Kinder is yes"

"I'm sorry…I could get something done about it…I know you'd want me to"

Bakura kissed him lightly "no you don't do anything"

"but I thought that is what you wanted"

"No it's not…you should know me better than that…I'm not like that with you" Bakura said laying him on the bed and kissed his head.

Yami held him once more and looked at him and smiled as he fell asleep

Bakura put the covers over him and Yami as he held Yami close and fell asleep thinking about what Yami had told him.

The next day Bakura had awoken to see Yami still asleep in his arms as Bakura smiled as he got out of bed and left the room

Ryou seems to still be asleep…Bakura started to wonder if Yugi stayed here to or not…since there now going out.

Bakura wrote a note saying where he is…or lying in this case as he didn't want anyone to know where he was…he didn't want to worry them either.

Bakura was in town walking around for something as Kaiba bumped into him as Bakura said "watch where you're going rich boy"

"You should do the same thing" Kaiba said getting up

"I was looking where I was going" Bakura said getting up

"No your mind was somewhere else"

"Anyway why are you in town…you never leave work"

"I was looking for someone…why are you here"

"I'm looking for something for Yami"

"What's that then….another useless thing for Yami that he won't want"

"Shut up"

"Well you can't really afford anything as your job has low pay"

"At least I know how to love and care"

"Oh I do…he just doesn't know it's for him"

"A him? Wait you swing that way"

"Yes I do…oh wow what a surprise there" Kaiba said sarcasilly

"Actually it is a surprise you seem the straight type…so anyway who is it that you like"

"I think you know who I like….you have him and I will stop at nothing to get him"

"What you're after Yami…who's MY BOYFRIEND by the way for the past 2 years…and we have never broken up and never will…not even for you…he loves me not you….and since he is expecting means he loves me to and will not brake up with me for anything…not even for you"

"Expecting?...you mean as in pregnant"

"Oops…yes he is…noone is meant to know…me and my big mouth" Bakura said slighting hitting his head with his hand

"well well your not meant to tell…well anyway I'll get my way you'll see I'll get him soon…so excuse me I have important business with someone and I don't want to waste anymore time with a loser like you" Kaiba said walking away from Bakura as Bakura got mad and shouted "not if I ask him to marry him you won't…AND I'M NOT A LOSER"

Kaiba stopped and turned around "so that's why you're out and about is it"

"Yes it is"

"Well I know what your like and I know you'll find it hard just to ask that question….so I'm doing a bet"

"What bet?"

"if by next week you still haven't asked him to marry you…then I get my chance for him to be mine and you break up with him…but if you do manage to ask him…then I'll leave you to alone and you can be happy….deal" Kaiba said holding out his hand

Bakura looked at him for a while then took his hand "you have a bet"

Kaiba smiled as he walked off "I'll make sure that you'll never ask the question to him…then Yami will be all mine…you'll see" Kaiba said without Bakura knowing as he got into his limo and the limo drove off.

Bakura went and started to walk again as a ring caught his eye as he looked at it then looked at the price "I could just afford it" Bakura said going into the shop.

While at home Yami was sitting on the sofa as Ryou and Yugi had gone out for the day and was watching TV waiting for Bakura to come home.

Yami was watching a show about duel monsters when he heard the door open. Yami knew who it was as Ryou and Yugi were out all day so he got up and ran and held Bakura who had just entered "Welcome back"

"You missed me then" Bakura said hiding the ring box in his back pocket so Yami couldn't see

"Yes"

"I wasn't even gone that long"

"I know but I love you too much for me not to miss you when you go out"

Bakura smiled as he kissed Yami lightly on the lips then held him "where is Ryou and Yugi anyway"

"On a date for the whole day"

"The whole day"

"Yes…why"

"Nothing…anyway tonight we're going out to eat is that ok"

"Yeah it's ok…just remember what I can and cannot have"

"Yes I know"

"Good" Yami said kissing him lightly on the lips

Bakura smiled as he said in his head "hopefully by this time tomorrow I would of asked him and Kaiba will lose his bet to me…I hope"


	2. The First Date Gone Wrong Already

Lisa: Hey peeps I'm back with the 2nd chapter already

Yami: it's because it has darkshipping and heartshipping in it so she has tonnes of ideas

Lisa: that and I'm bored…sorry about lack of punctuation…I don't know where to put it

Yami: makes sense

Lisa: and sorry for taking ages...because i had writters block

Yami: oh my god...ON A DARK SHIPPING FIC

Lisa/cries/ i know i'm so terrible

Yami: i'm just glad she toke ages

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!…Damn Shame

How To Propose In Seven Days

Bakura was sitting on the sofa waiting for Yami to get ready to go to there date tonight…they were going to go to a nice restaurant that Bakura picked out and after that Bakura was going to take Yami for a nice walk and then he was going to ask him then.

Bakura smiled as he took the ring out of his pocket and looked at it "Yami would like this….I know he would" Bakura said in his head as he put the ring back in his pocket as Yami came out of the bedroom "right I'm ready"

"You look lovely like always" Bakura said getting up and holding him round the waist and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which made Yami blush and Bakura smile.

"well it's time to go…we have to be there for 8" Bakura said letting go of Yami's waist and holding his hand as Bakura shouted up the stairs "Ryou me and Yami are going out now" but Ryou didn't answer.

"huh...Ryou you on earth" Bakura said letting go of Yami who ran to the bathroom and started going up the stairs "hello Ryou...why doesn't he answer" Bakura said to himself as he got to Ryou's door and put his hand on the handle.

as bakura opened the door he saw something that he didn't want to see sop quickly slammed the door "fucking hell" bakura said going down the stairs.

Ryou came out of the room with his bedsheets around him "it's not so bad you and Yami do this kinder thing all the time"

"but it's Yugi" Bakura said as yugi shouted from the room "i heard that"

"that was the point" Bakura shuted back as Yami came out of the bathroom "Lets go before you start anything" Yami said grabbing Bakura's hand and left the house.

Bakura looked at Yami "i'm sorry" he said pulling Yami into a hug from behind

"it's over now lets just enjoy this date ok" Yami said kissing him on the cheek softly as Bakura smiled "yes lets"

Yami held his hand as they walked to the resturant and in the background Kaiba was watching both of them...but he wasn't alone he was with someone else.

"do you understand what i want you to do...malik?"

"yes i understand" the guy named Malik said as he smiled "i'll reck this date for you so that he won't be able to propose today"

"good now go ahead with the idea...i'm not allowed to be there or else bakura would get suspisius"

"and he wouldn't get suspisious of me" Malik said giving a face

"they know that you would try...but they believe you would fail"

"...you right there...good idea" Malik said as he sneaked into the place that both Yami and Bakura were at.

Yami and Bakura were shown to there seats as they both look at thier menus "theres a few things that you can eat Yami" Bakura said looking over his menu at Yami who was still looking at the menus.

"yeah there is...thats good to know"

"hmmmmmm...he can't eat certain things...that gives me an idea" Malik said with an evil smirk as he sneaked into the kitchin.

the waiter came as Yami and Bakura ordered what they wanted.

as the waiter left Bakura spoke "remember after this dinner i'm taking you on a walk...since the city is so beautiful at night so i thought that it would be a nice idea for a change"

"yeah...it sounds nice i like the sound of it" Yami said with a smile as he leaned over and gave Bakura a quick kiss on the lips and Bakura returned.

a while after they had ordered the food came "hey that does look nice now" Bakura said as Yami started to laugh "well it's my food and you can't have it"

As Yami was talking to Bakura, Malik got out his walkie talkie that Kaiba had givin him to report to him about plan "ruin date"

"come in Kaiba i've put something in Yami's food that would more likely make him sick"

"and what is that"

"well thats my secret...but i'll tell you...i know that Yami doesn't like chilli power or chilli sauce for that matter...so i kinder put that in his food"

"thats a good one Malik keep up the good work...Kaiba out" Kaiba said as he went back to his business and typed away on his PC.

Malik was sitting at a table with the menu up as so to cover his face so that noone knew who he was as he watched Yami and Bakura as Yami toke a bite of what he was having and quickly run to the bath with Bakura following and Malik laughed.

in the bathroom Yami was throwing up with Bakura holding on his golden bangs as so they won't get sick on "i'm never going to get to this" Bakura said making a face as Yami sat up and wiped his mouth "guess it had something in that my sotmach didn't like"

"i guess so...i'm sorry"

"not your fault" Yami said getting up "i'm the one who ordered it" Yami said putting on a smiling face "lets just pay the bill and go before i throw up again ok"

"if that is you wish Yami" Bakura said kissing Yami on the cheek and went to pay for the bill. Yami waited outside as Bakura came out "right lets go for a walk"

"sounds good to me" said Yami as he smiled and grabbed Bakura's hand as they walked.

Malik came out of the place and though up something bad to happen on this walk that will put Yami off...then he came up with an idea and ran off into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: i wanted to wrtie more...but my mind won't let me

Bakura: true...true

Lisa: plus i'm home alone looking after the dog...so i have to keep going back and forth...it's annoying...i was meant to do this day in one chapter...but lazyness and wanting to play Final Fantasy XII were too great

Bakura: so far she just needs go get passed a boss all by herself pats on head

Lisa: I WILL WIN...VICTORY SHALL BE MINE

Bakura: sweatdrops and off she goes...ppl please review...she likes to read and would like comment...flames will more likely be eaten...since she is hungry


	3. The Day Gets Even Worse

Lisa: i'm replying to your reviews before we begin this chapter

dragonlady222- Good chapter. Kaiba is cheating. Poor Yami. I like the other couple to. Ryou and Yugi are too cute. - your on the only one who cares :'( you've always reviewed i'm sooo happy...anyway lol...indeed kaiba is cheating...because he has money...so deal with a lot of cheating from him...and malik of course XD...i love yugixryou pairing...we need more heartshipping fan fics...but first is this fan fic...then two others before we finally have heartshipping as a main pairing

Yugi: thats a lot of fan fics before me and ryou are the main ones

Lisa: XD i know i've been planning this the whole time

Yugi: you really need a life...or a brain...or maybe both

Lisa: anyway never mind next review... YOU GOTTA SWITCH

Yugi: STOP WATCHING ADVERTS AND MOVE ON

Lisa: sorry

kiki2222- i love this story please post another chapter - your wish is my command bows least someone is bossing me about...i'm too lazy otherwise

Yugi: is that why you bully your mate

Lisa: i don't bully her i'm being bossy about her doing work

Yugi: it hasn't worked yet

Lisa: it will do...it will do...anyway moving onto this fan fic...ENJOY...sings to Yugi and i'm crazy for loving you

Yugi: bloody hell runs away

How To Propose In Seven Days

After a bad dinner in which Yami had throw up after just taking a bite of his food. They were both walking though the park on a nice walk hand in hand and Yami was looking around "tonights a wonderful night...apart from the dinner disaster i mean" Yami said giggling as Bakura just smiled and answered "yeah your right...it's wonderful because you here" Bakura kissed him on the cheek as Yami blushed.

Bakura went into his pocket and felt the ring in his pocket "maybe i should just do it now before anything happens"

Bakura turned to Yami and looked him in the face "Yami my love...theres...theres something that i wanted to ask you"

"what is it Bakura" Yami asked looking at him. as this was going on Malik was watching "shit he's asking him sooner than i thought...oh well phase one of my plan" Malik said as he ran as fast as he could in disguise and bumped into Bakura who fell in the water.

Malik ran off as fast as he could as Yami looked at Bakura "you ok?" Yami said holding out his hand as Bakura just sat in the pond with a lily pad on his head "stupid little punk" Bakura said as he held Yami's hand and got out

"ummmmmmm you got something on your head" Yami said laughing as Bakura threw it off his head "It's not funny Yami"

"i'm sorry for laughing" Yami said as he tried to take Bakura's hand but Bakura slapped it away "i'm not in the mood anymore...i'm going home" bakura said as he stromed off

yami just stood there as he said "didn't he want to ask me something" yami said to himself as tears fell down his face as he to walked away from the park back to his house.

At Ryou's House

Bakura had gotten home and was in the bedroom as Yugi was cleaning the dishes "wonder what happened to make Bakura so pissed off"

"thats what i wanna know" Ryou said as he started to go upstairs and opened the door slight as something came at his head "GO AWAY RYOU"

"sorry to have bothered you" Ryou said as he quickly shut the door "i hate Bakura when he is in one of these moods"

The phone went as Yugi went to answer it "hello this is Yugi speaking who is it that i'm speaking to"

"it's Yami...just to say that i won't be back home tonight...Bakura kinder had a go at me and i'm getting stressed and stuff...you understand...right"

"i do...stress is not good for the baby...so just stay with granpa for tonight and see how you feel in the morning"

"ok then i will do that then...thanks"

"your welcome bye Yami" yugi said as he put the phone down as Ryou held Yugi "was that yami by any chance"

"yes...he's not comin back tonight...wonder what Bakura done"

"I DID NOTHING" Bakura said as he stood at the top of the stairs "WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS THINK THAT WHATEVER SOMETHING GOES WRONG...IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT"

"i didn't say that Bakura" Yugi said going to the stairs

"YES YOU FUCKING DID"

"why would i think that"

"OH SO YOUR SAYING I JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS...BECAUSE YOUR ALWAYS RIGHT...OH I'M SO FUCKING INNOCENT I CAN GET AWAY WITH MURDER IF I WANTED TO"

"SHUT UP IT'S NOT LIKE THAT"

"WELL IT SOUNDS LIKE IT TO ME" Bakura said coming down the stairs and pushed Yugi over as he left

"Bakura!" Ryou said running after him

"Leave me alone i just wanna calm down"

"listen Bakura, Yugi is sorry about what happened he didn't mean it that way"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE" Bakura said as he spun around and accidently hit Ryou round ther face "oh my god...i'm so sorry"

"i have had enough of your attitude" Ryou said moving his face and looked at Bakura "YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THIS BUT NOW YOU HAVE GONE OVERBOARD ON THIS WHOLE THING AND THIS IS THE FINAL TIME I CAN HANDLE IT"

"what are you saying" Bakura said looking at Ryou

"find your own place Bakura...I want you to move out as soon as you can" Ryou said walking off back home as Bakura just stood there shocked as tears fell down his face "what have i done" Bakura said falling to his knees and crying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi: O.O wow...i didn't see that coming

Lisa: O.O nor did i

Yugi: YOU MEAN THAT WASN'T PLANNED  
Lisa: ...no it was mean to be different...Bakura moving out was just a spurr of the moment that was never acully planned

Yugi: you scare me sometimes

Lisa: i scare myself at times too

Yugi: anyway please review

Lisa: flames will be eaten...or something about flames being distroyed


	4. Ryou Gives A Speech

Lisa: i was sooo happy about that last chapter that i wanted to write this one

Yugi: how many days since the accident in the fic

Lisa: lets just say Bakura has 5 days left to propose

Yugi: i see...has he left yet

Bakura: SHUT UP YOU

Lisa: no he hasn't...it doesn't take a day to find a place

Bakura/stick out tongue/

Lisa: anyway on with the fic

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!...But I Own A Copy Of The Game Final Fantasy XII...Which I'm Stuck On /Cries/

How To Propose In Seven Days

it had been a day since Ryou had told Bakura to looked for his own place...and bakura hadn't really been out since. Bakura was sitting on the sofa looking through the newspaper as Ryou came downstairs for breaskfast "do you want anything Bakura i'm about to make waffels?"

there was no answer from Bakura as Ryou went into the kitchin "i'm sorry for making you look for a place but i'm really geting pissed off with you and yugi always fighting"

"you could do better you know" Bakura said turning the page of his newspaper "and you know it...i bet you never even said those three little words...am i right"

"yo...your...your wrong"

"the way your acting i'm right" Bakura said with a smirk

"SHUT UP" Ryou shouted as he then covered his mouth "oops i'm so sorry"

"it's fine...i've been kicked out of here...could of cause a falling out with Yami...annoyed your boyfriend...and i'm so going to lose this fucking bet because of it" bakura said as he punched the table that was in front of him as it broke "i'm sorry i guess i must be very stressed about everything thats happening" Bakura said as he got up and started to clean up the mess as ryou who was in the kitching was making waffels while looking at bakura "what bet are you talking about bakura"

"oh shit fuck bollocks..."

"BAKURA STOP SWEARING FOR ONCE"

"it's nothing i made no bet" Bakura said as he laughed

"yeah right...what bet" Ryou said as Bakura sighed "i guess you can see right through me...i made a bet with kaiba...over yami"

"if yami...or even yugi found out...you'll be dead"

"i know i know i hate that i did it"

"but what is the bet" ryou said as he went up to Bakura and helped but the remains of the table into the bin. "the bet was if i couldn't get Yami to ask him to marry him by seven days..." bakura said as he paused as his eyes filled with tears as he said the last bit of the sentance "i would have to dump Yami...and kaiba would have him" and as bakura said that the tears started to roll down his face.

"oh Bakura" Ryou said as he went up to Bakura and hugged him "you can do it...i know you can"

"i'm trying...but yami hasn't answered my calls at all" Bakura said as he wiped his eyes "i don't know what to do anymore"

"he maybe just needs time to calm down or something he loves you...you know that...he won't want to leave you over a stupid thing like yesterday"

"who knows...i diserve noone...i'm a terrible person ryou...i don't deserve anything that i've got" bakura said as he went to his room and slammed the door as ryou sighed and went upstairs to bakuras door and said "but bakura...think about yami...he loves you dearly...i'm sure if you asked him to marry you...who would say yes without thinking about it...because that is how much he loves...think about your unborn child that yami is carrying...if he didn't want to be with you...he would of gotten rid of it ages ago...not gone on for this long like he has...so Bakura...don't think you don't deserve it...because you do...you life in the past was shit...maybe this is the way to make it better...to be with the ones you love...i am with the one i love...i love yugi, bakura...she i can say it...so please come out and i'll help you with this problem"

ryou stood by the door as he heard it unlock and saw Bakura come out of the door and looked at ryou "you'll really help me"

"yes bakura...i want to see you happy...you deserve to be happy...everyone does" ryou said smiling as Bakura hugged him "thanks ryou...your the best hikari a yami can ever have"

"you welcome Bakura" ryou said as he hugged back "now lets go and see yami...ok"

bakura let go and smirk "yeah lets..." he said as both he and ryou grabbed thier coats as they both left the house and left the waffels on the side that noone had eaten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: another chapter done

Yugi: you did two in one day...that a record

Lisa: i know yay me

Yugi: anyway review please i beg of you

Lisa: flames will be used for target practice XD...thanks for reading


	5. Bakura And Yami No More?

Lisa: time to read the reviews

Yugi: already...this is why your not reviewed much

Lisa: oh well to the reviews:

the shadow of maatkare- Nice story. LOL "flames will be used for target practice"

Hmm, the only thing I oppose is that you don't capitalize the "i"'s and the first letter of proper names. Could you do that next time, please? It makes the story easier to read.:-)- I know...they would be IF I HAD WORD /kicks pc/ so I have to try and do it all by myself...and it's hard so sorry but I will try bows and thanks for liking my "flames will be target practice"...i was just randomly writing stuff and it poped up XD

Kuro Ookami Hatake-MORE! Love, kuro-san- XD short but sweet...and bossy YAY bows your wish is my command

Yugi: o.o' wow being bossy does work on her

Lisa: i know :o i just got another review

Donghaelover123- Love this story keep going, please

Lisa: don't worry i am /smiles/ on to the fic

Disclaimer- I Do Not Repeat Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!...If I Did Then...Well It Wouldn't Be Popular XD

How To Propose In Seven Days

Bakura and Ryou were walking though the town going to the game shop where Yami was at the moment with Yugi as Bakura wanted to talk to him to apologise to him for the way he was acting a couple of nights ago, as he really felt bad about it.

Ryou saw the shop and looked at Bakura "you know what your gonna say don't you?" Ryou asked stopping in front of Bakura and looked at him "yes I do Ryou...Iunderstand what to say...it's ok" Bakura said as he knocked on the door to the house part of this place.

Yugi came out of his room and started to walk down the stairs "wonder who that can be" Yugi said as he opened the door and saw Bakura and Ryou "Hey Ryou" he said glomping hin who then fell on the floor and laughed "hey Yugi" Ryou replyed and ruffled his hair as Yugi smiled then looked at Bakura and said not very nice "oh...it's you"

Bakura started to walk off as Ryou went after him and dragged him back "what is he doing here?" Yugi said finally getting up from the floor and looked at Ryou who smiled and answered "he's here to apologise to Yami about his attitude a couple of nights ago"

Yugi stood there for a moment and then he finally answered "Yami doesn't want to see him"

"what but please I just want to talk to him...thats all" Bakura said nearly in tears as Yugi said "NO HE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE YOU" Yugi went to the door and slammed it in Bakura's face.

Bakura was standing there with tears falling down his face as Ryou knocked on the door "Yugi don't you think your being a bit too harsh on him"

"I'm not...this is what he deserves because of everything he has done...face it...he's cruel and thats the way he is always gonna be...you can't change that guy...so he gets what he gives and thats the end of that" Yugi had said through the door

Yami was watching out of the window watching all that was going on as Bakura went into his pocket and pulled out the ring as he ran off "BAKURA!" Ryou shouted as he ran after him but found it hard to keep up as his yami was a hell of a lot faster than he was.

Bakura ran to the park and sat down by the lake and looked at the calming water "maybe this happening is telling me something" Bakura thought to himself as Ryou finally found him "there you are Bakura" Ryou said sitting next to him

"Ryou...maybe this is how my life is meant to be like...alone...unwanted...am i meant to spend my life being cold...if that how i am meant to be"

"no it's not Bakura noone deserves to be lonely...maybe we should see Yami when Yugi isn't there"

"like Yugi would ever leave his side...stupid little shrimp"

"don't starts...i got an idea...but it will just be you and Yami to talk...i'll ask Yugi to come out with me...which knowing him he will...then thats your chance to talk to Yami and say that your sorry...then you can ask him" Ryou said smiling "yeah ok then we give that a try" Bakura said getting up and Ryou joined and went back to the game shop as Bakura hide and Ryou knocked on the door "Yugi it's just Ryou here please open the door...I want to go out with you...how about it" Ryou said as Yugi opened the door "yeah ok then...Yami should be fine by himself" he said smiling as he grabbed Ryou's hand and walked off "so where are we going to" Yugi said as they both turned around the corner.

Bakura waited for a few minutes before going to the door and getting out a hair clip "i knew it would come in useful one day" he said as he picked the lock to the door and opened the door looking around "now where is Yami" he said going up the stairs and went to Yugi's bedroom door "he would more likely be here" he said as he opened it to see Yami sitting by the window.

Yami turned his head "what is it that you want"

"I came here to say...sorry about the way I acted and slapped your hand away...I shouldn't of done that" Bakura said with his head down waiting for an answer from Yami. Yami just got up and looked at Bakura "you think that a sorry would make everything better Bakura...well it won't...you really hurt my feelings that day and that is going to take sometime"

"Yami you knew what I was like before we went so you knew what could of happened you knew that I could of snapped at you at any moment so why are you getting like this" Bakura said Yami turned around so Bakura grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him "i'm not finished yet Yami please listern to me"

"NO LET GO OF ME" Yami shouted as he held his stomach and went to the floor "Yami whats wrong" Bakura said worried about him as he went to Yami's level as yami answered "I dunno but my stomach really hurts"

"we better get you to hospital" Bakura said picking Yami up in his arms and started to run to the hospital.

when he got there Bakura shouted "HELP SOMEONE IS SERIOUS PAIN HERE" as thier doctor Dr. Suzan Wells came up to them "what seems to be the problem Mr Bakura"

"my boyfriend is in a lot of pain and we don't know why" Bakura said worriedly "we're...not dating" Yami said as Bakura eyes widened "what...but why" Bakura said as Yami was placed into a wheelchair "Because of what you have done...it might cause me to lose this child...i can't take that chance" Yami said as he was wheeled away to a room as Bakura stood there shocked "but...i can change" he said as he just stood there

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: i'm so cruel

Bakura: your right there

Lisa: i know...i'm here to make you life as terrible as possible

Yugi: but you do make a good romantic

Lisa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yugi: anyway please review

Bakura: flames will be tortured


	6. Bakura Finally Says Sorry

Lisa: YAY I've had more reviews last chapter than any of the others

Yugi:S does that mean that being evil works

Lisa: YAY evilness

Yugi:S DAMN YOU PEOPLE DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE...SHE GOING TO BE MORE EVIL NOW

Lisa: Anyway reviews from previous chapters that i've only just got and from last chapter:

dragonlady222- Good chapter. I am so mad at Malik and Kaiba right now. I hope Bakura, Yami, Ryou and Yugi make up. It's not good for them to be fighting over something that was none of their fault.-XD i'm soo mean i can cry...yes i'm mad at them too...but ryou ain't fighting with anyone...he made up with everyone...but he won't let bakura live there still XD...unsure about the other two yet though.

(Again same person from above)- That was a cute chapter. Ryou is very helpful and smart. I hope Yami will see him.- indeed Ryou is helpful...I always thought of Ryou as the helpful type...and smart too...as for the Yami thing...i don't think he wants to see him now

(Once again...same person as the last two reviews)- Good chapter. I hope this is just a mood swing of Yami and not what he really wants. Poor Bakura. He just has to win this bet.-i don't think it's a mood swing of Yami's...i actully think he was thinking about it for sometime now...i feel sorry for bakura too...but for winning that bet...lets just say its going to be even harder now than it was before.

Kuro Ookami Hatake- what? no? YOU STOPPED!!YOU SUCK...no that came out wrong.YOU ROCK! WRITE MORE PLEASE!!- i take suck as a good thing...yay i insult myself and cliffhangers are my thing when my mind wants to stop XD and i like to rock makes me feel special...and i am writing more see lol

shadowofmyself435- Please update soon- i have and here is it yay.

Lisa: so lets get on with the show...i mean fan fic

Yugi: yes sir

Lisa: I'M NOT A MAN

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!...I Own Some Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga Though

How To Propose In Seven Days

It had been three days since Yami had gone to hospital and Bakura was sitting on the sofa worrying about if he was ok or not. Ryou had entered the house and looked at Bakura "why don't you just go see him?" Ryou asked as he sat next to him. "Not allowed to...he told me so himself...said it was my fault that he was in that state and so didn't want to see me" Bakura said as he burried his head in his hands "and that was three days ago...i've only got two days left to ask...and he doesn't want to know me"

"maybe he has gotten over it by now" Ryou said lifting up Bakuras head so that he was looking at him "maybe you should go there and see him...and say you won't take no for an answer till you two talk things out...if he forgives you...then ask him then...hes bound to say yes if he loves you enough"

"I've always wanted to ask this...how the hell do you know so much about relationships...Yugi's the only one you've ever been in?"

"I watch opera alot" Ryou said giggling as Bakura sighed "you watch too many of them shows Ryou i swear we should cut you off"

"noooooooooooo please don't I love my shows" Ryou said nearly in tears as bakura laughed and patted him on the head "it's fine...since I should be moving out soon it's ok"

"about that Bakura...I was a bit too harsh on you about that...so i got you, your own place...with room for your kid when it's born...better than here anyway" Ryou said his head down as Bakura looked at him "you did that for me...Ryou you shouldn't have done that...I could of found my own place"

"On the money your on...I don't think so" Ryou said laughing as Bakura grabbed him and gave him a noogie "well I'm sorry mr. I get more money than you"

"I'm sorry" Ryou said as Bakura let go "no it's fine Ryou...well first I need to speak to Yami...because if he doesn't want me back...then I can just buy a much smaller place for the money I'm on" Bakura said as he got up and went to get his coat as he left the house and started to walk off towards the hospital. After about 30 minutes or so of walking Bakura finally stood outside the hospital "i just hope that Yami wants to me" he said as he started to walk towards the hospital. As he got there he saw Kaiba walk out of the place "KAIBA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" he shouted walking towards him and stood in front of the man. "what does it look like...i'm visiting Yami of course" Kaiba said with a smirk

"have you been bad mouthing me to him" Bakura said looking rather annoyed "oh no I haven't...I may be bad but I'm not that bad...why don't you speak to him if you want" Kaiba said as he walked off back to KaibaCorp as Bakura walked into the hospital and went to reception and asked "hi I'm here to see a Mr. Yami Moto"

"oh ok then...he is in room 207" the receptionist said as Bakura said "thanks" and walked off to the room that Yami was in and knocked waiting for an answer. "come in" Bakura heard Yami say as he opened the door and stuck his head through "hi...Yami...can we please just talk about this...I really want to make things better but I can't if you keep ignoring me like this" Bakura said in a kinder plea "damn I hate pleaing to people but I love Yami...so I make the exeption" Bakura said in his head as he waited for a reply from Yami.

"fine but make it quick I have a scan soon" Yami said as he folded his arms waiting to hear what Bakura had to say as he entered the room and shuffled his feet as he finally spoke "Yami...I have been an idiot and I know that I have been cruel in the past...but I really wanna change for the better...and I wanna be there for you and for our unborn child...you can be mad all you want...but just rememebr i'll always be there for you" Bakura said as he left the room and started to walk off.

As Bakura got to the end of that hallway he heard Yami's voice "wait Bakura" Yami said running up to grab his arm and turned him around "what is it Yami" Bakura asked head down "come to tell me that I'm not aloud to be part of our unborn childs life now"

"no not that Bakura...I want you to be at the scan...we can find out if its a boy or a girl" Yami said with a smile as Bakura looked at him shocked "you mean..."

"you can be part of the childs life Bakura...I can't stop you anyway...you have rights after all as the father" Yami said giggling as Bakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him "thank you Yami"

"you welcome...and your forgiven" Yami said hugging him again as Malik appeared "WOW Bakura you acually did it you acually won that bet you made" he said walking off as Yami let go of him and said "what bet was that Bakura?"

"I can't rememeber I don't rememeber making a bet with anyway and besides you know Malik...he would lie to break us up rememeber" Bakura said as in his head "i'm am sooo gonna kill Malik when i next see him"

"oh yeah your right never mind...so lets go my scan appointment is coming up" Yami said taking Bakura's hand and dragging him to the room to see the scan...and to find out whether the child is a boy or a girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: another chapter done

Bakura /sweatdrop/ that was a close one

Lisa: i know i'm so cruel

Bakura: you big meanie

Lisa: sooo...anyway readers please review...and tell me if it should be a boy or a girl because i'm too lazy to do it myself...but don't worry the baby won't be born till the next fan fic which i've just finally got the title to. The Fic Will Be Titled... "The Wedding From Hell"

Bakura: nice title for a fan fic

Lisa: soo much you can think of in a bathroom

Bakura/sweatdrop/ ain't even gonna ask...and people any flames and Lisa will use her powers to distroy you

Lisa: or i'll just ignore them


	7. A Surprize And A Proposal

Lisa: Not so many reviews this time...well one that did just say please put up next one...XD doesn't help me in if the child should be a boy or a girl but only one said

dragonlady222- Good chapter. I'm glad Yami decided to forgive him. I think the child should be a boy. Bakura better propose soon. Stupid Malik and Kaiba always in the way.- Bakura will propose soon...since its near the end of the fic lol and i'm glad too...damn mood swings can be a bitch at times XD...and you should be mad...if you mad now wait till this chapter starts...and sometimes may surprize you

Kuro Ookami Hatake-YES! Go bakura putting away your manly side to help yami. Mariks an a$$. I dont like him... Please write more you've got me addicted! Love, Kuro-san - LOL Nicely said yay getting people addicted yay...i'm also happy becaus i gave an idea for someone and they didn't take it...so i can use it (OMG HUGE Spolier)

Yugi: this is why i'm glad she finishes this course this week because she thinks too much

Lisa: I know...on with the show...DAMN IT I MEAN FIC

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! And Never Will...Damn It

How To Propose In Seven Days

Yami and Bakura were sitting in the hospital room as thier doctor came in "hello you to...Yami how you feeling today?" The doctor Named Susan Wells asked as she went up and Yami who was sitting on a bed "i'm fine thanks i'm just glad my morning sickness is starting to go away...but can i ask something"

"yes you can ask anything" Susan said feeling Yami's stomach "I know I'm five months gone...but i feel bigger than that" Yami said as Susan pulled up his shirt as Bakura just looked plain confussed (Yami doesn't tell Bakura anything about pregnancy because it freeks him out) "Ok then thens lets see if there is a problem by the scan" she said as she put a very cold gel on his stomach "COL:D" Yami said eyes closed as Bakura just tried to not laugh his head off.

"ok then" she said putting the scanner on his stomach and moved it around while looking on the screen "uh huh theres your problem"

"is something wrong" Bakura finally said as he was holding Yami's hand who looked rather scared as he thought something was wrong "no but listen" she said as you could clearly hear two heartbeats "wow...thats cools...but what is it" Bakura said completely clueless of this whole thing. "Yami's going to be having twins" she said as she moved the scan around again "theres the first one and the second one is just there" she said pointing at the screen as tears fell down yami's face as Bakura saw "whats wrong?"

"i'm just happy thats all" Yami said as Bakura wiped his tears away as the doctor was writting "well the scan is over" she said as Yami wiped the cold gel off "you can find out the sex of the children if you want"

"yes me and Bakura both desided a while ago that we wanted to know when we went to the scan" Yami said as he got off the bed and sat on Bakura's lap (won't be doing that for a while soon XD) "Ok then...by the looks of it...unidentical twins...a boy and a girl" she said as she gave Yami a picture of the scan and left as Yami hugged Bakura "guess we both got what we wanted...you a boy, I got a girl" Yami said laughing "I guess thats right" Bakura said looking at Yami's eyes "Yami...theres something that I wanted to ask you...you know the day we had a falling out...and I think nows is the best time...since we got good news and all...just feels like the best time to ask" he said as he picked Yami up and sat him on the bed as he went into his back pocket and went down on one knee and held out the ring "Yami...you know that I love you with all my heart and I always want to be by your side...through the good and bad times...so would you do me this honor...Yami...Will you marry me?" Bakura asked as in his head thinking "how the fuck did I come up with that...I'm terrible with romantic stuff" as he looked at Yami who was in tears as Yami finally said "I will"

"you will" Bakura said getting up as Yami nodded and hugged him "I love you to...and I always want to be with you" Yami said as Bakura put the ring on Yami's engagment finger and hugged him again. after a while of hugging Yami and Bakura walked out of the room only to see Ryou and Yugi talking to the doctor. "What the hell...wonder why there here" Bakura said as they managed to sneak past without being noticed and left the hospital.

as they got home Bakura picked up Yami and laid him down on the sofa with him on top as Yami laughed and kissed him "oh yeah Yami...by the way...I'm moving out...but Ryou feeling guilty...got me my own place to live in with you and our kids...which he doesn't know that theres two not one" Bakura said moving so that Yami could sit up and said "well i was looking for a place because i knew this would be too small...but i guess i don't have to anymore" Yami said putting a hand on his stomach "i'm hungrey" Yami said as Bakura went to the kitchin "don't worry just relax and i'll get you something...what is it that you want to eat anyway?" Bakura asked as yami thought about it "i just want a sandwich...a marmite and jam sandwich with cheese and pickles"

"ummmmm ok then" Bakura said as he got the stuff ready to make the sandwich just as Ryou opened the front door and spoke "hello...anyone home"

"yes Ryou I'm in the kitchin and Yami's in the living room" Bakura shouted as he finished making the sandwich for Yami as Ryou and Yugi entered the house and went to the living room "so Yami you ok" Yugi said sitting next to him and smiled as Yami nodded "yeah i'm good...but i found out i'm having twins a boy and a girl" Yami said with a smile on his face as Yugi hugged him "thats good news" Yugi said letting go as he saw Yami's ring "since when does Bakura do that sort of thing"

"since the scan finished" Yami said laughing as Bakura gave Yami the plate as he ate his sandwich happily as Ryou looked at Bakura and said through thier mind link "awwwwwwww you finally did it...well done"

"shut up Ryou...you still haven't said i love you to Yugi yet...and I want to find out why you and Yugi were in the marterity ward at the hospital" Bakura said as Ryou's face went "how did you know where we were" Ryou said through thier mind link as Yugi and yami were just talking normally "Oh me and Yami saw you to talking to our doctor as we were leaving"

"me and Yugi were just cheaking on how Yami was" Ryou said as Bakura quickly said back "yeah right...i'll find out one way or another"

"hehehehehe" Ryou accidently said outloud as Yugi looked at him and asked "Ryou what is it?"

"oh nothing" Ryou said holding Yugi's hand "how about we make dinner and we all can watch a movie together" Ryou said as Yugi and Yami nodded "ok then that sounds like a great idea" they all said as outside a window malik was spying in

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: Cliff hanger

Yugi: you love your cliff hangers

Lisa: i know...it kills time while my vids upload to make more vids lol

Yugi: good for you

Lisa: well the only reason i did twins was because in every single mpreg fic i read...it was always one kid...so i decided to be different and have him have twins XD i'm so evil

Yugi: indeed anyway please review...as it makes lisa feel special

Lisa: indeed

Yugi: and flames make her cranky

Lisa: an you won't like me when i'm cranky

Yugi: shes right...she's fucking scary whens shes cranky

Lisa: so please review for me then i'll be happy


	8. Another Surprize And A Falling Out

Lisa: Just need to point something out in a review before i start

Buka2000- Not all mpreg fics make Yami have one kid. He had twins in my fic "Two Step" as well. This is getting interesting though. I like it so far.- XD...wow...never read that one yet...plus i did put...the ones i've read...since i haven't read that one yet i would of mentioned it if i had XD...plus these are idenical boy and girl (it can happen) if you want me to explain i will

dragonlady222- So which one is pregnant? Ryou or Yugi? I hope they have twins or triplets. Good chapter. I'm glad he finally asked. I hope Malik doesn't cuase trouble. Great chapter.- XD not saying who is...or how many kids...but you have given me ideas...you should be ahamed for doing that lol...i'm glad he asked to...in such a nice way..and you know Malik...he will cause trouble

Lisa: Anyway on with the fic...because they are the only reviews i can comment on XD

Disclaimer- I Do Not Yu-Gi-Oh!...But I Do Own The Twins

How To Propose In Seven Days

it had only been a few hours since Bakura proposed and everyone was sitting on the sofa after having dinner watching the movie Rose Red (Love that movie) as it got to a scary part Yami hid in Bakura's armsas Yugi hid behind a pillow because Ryou had hid behind a sofa (reminds me of something Ryou would do). after the movie ended Bakura let go of Yami "it's ok Ryou...the bad movie has gone now you pussyboy"

"shut up" Ryou said getting up from behind the sofa as Yugi giggled "i just hid behind a pillow...you hid behind the sofa"

"quite you" Ryou said giving a sad face as Yugi got up and hugged him "but i love you when your a sissy pants" Yugi said as Bakura, Yami and even Ryou looked shocked "yo...yo...you said...that you...you love me..you've never said that before" Ryou said as Yugi looked at Ryou and smiled "the only reason that i never said it was because i didn't know how you felt...so i was scared that you didn't love me back" Yugi said head down as Ryou went down to Yugi's level and lifted up his head "who said that i didn't love you" he answered as he kissed Yugi passionatly and Yugi returned as Yami said "awwwwwwww cute" Yami said getting up "well i'm calling it a night...but i guess i'll go for a walk...the kids are up in me...and when there up i can't sleep" Yami said as he left the house as Bakura quickly left for his room as he didn't want to see his hikari and his fiancee's hikari making out in the living room.

after a while Bakura had fallen asleep without realising it (i tend to do that) while waiting for Yami to come home from his walk as the next day he woke up and looked around "i guess i feel asleep...but wheres Yami" he said very sleeply as he got out of the bed and started to walk down the stairs and nearly fell a couple of times because of how sleepy he was as he saw Yami sleeping on the sofa as he went to the kitchin and started to make his breakfast...and Yami's for when he woke up.

Yami's head went up a bit from smelling the food that Bakura was cooking and woke up "can i smell bacon?" Yami asked as he got up and looked at Bakura as he answered "yep...yours is on the table" Bakura said still cooking (people Ryou taught him how to cook without burning them) as Yami sat at the table and started to eat.

Bakura came and sat at the table with Yami and asked "why were you sleeping on the sofa?"

"oh...just needed to think...then i must of fallen asleep" Yami said as he finished as Bakura asked once again "what were you thinking about?"

"i need to ask...did you make a bet with Kaiba about me" Yami asked as he picked up a plate and went to the kitchin "and i want the truth"

"...well the truth is...yes...but it was Kaiba who started the bet...and you know i can't turn a bet down" Bakura said as Yami looked at Bakura and said "you could of turned this one down Bakura...i'm not some prize to be won...by you or kaiba" Yami said taking the ring off and placed it on the table "until i know you want me...and not just to win a bet...i can't accept your proposal anymore" Yami said going upstairs to the spare room and closed the door as Bakura stromed out "WHO EVER TOLD HIM IS GOING TO PAY" he shouted outside as he went looking for Malik.

Malik was sitting in the park as Bakura saw him as went up to him and pinned him against a wall "why the fuck do you have to tell Yami about our bet...and don't play dumb with me i know you've been helping Kaiba in ruining me...but this is low even for you"

"so what if i told him...Kaiba wanted it to happen cause he knew what Yami would do to you...and by the looks of it... it worked" Malik said leaning closer and licked him "so maybe you should stop chasing after something that doesn't want you in his life...and go with someone who does" Malik said pulling Bakura towards him and pulled him into a kissed as Kaiba had come with Yami and said "see told you he didn't care that much for you...but you know i do" kaiba said pulling Yami in for a hug which Yami returned as tears fell down his eyes "i guess your right...not much has changed about him" yami said crying "It's ok...i'm always here for you...and your child"

"i forgot to mention i'm having twins" Yami said letting go and wiping his eyes as Kaiba looked shocked "no matter i'll still be there for you" kaiba said with a smile and kissed Yami lightly as Bakura managed to get Malik off him "ewwwwww i don't want your germs" Bakura said wiping his mouth as he turned and saw Yami kissing Kaiba.

Bakura held his fist as he hit Malik "YOU KNEW THEY WERE HERE YOU FUCKING BASTURD" Bakura said as Yami broke off the kiss and saw Bakura "oh great he's getting violant...i should stop him" he said as he was about to walk off as Kaiba grabbed his wrist "and risk killing your two children "just leave him...he's a cruel person and always will be...i'll take you to mine...so that your safe" Kaiba said as Yami walked with him to Kaibas.

after a while of Bakura beating the crap ouuta Malik, bakura walked off back home. as he got in Ryou was sitting there reading with Yugi next to him "hey guys...i guess Yami ain't talking to me"

"no he hasn't come back" Ryou said putting the magazine down and got up as Yugi said "he's at Kaibas...i got a call a while ago"

"fine then i guess we're dating other people" bakura said as he sat and slumped on the sofa as Ryou ran to the bathroom "thought so" Bakura said as he gave a smirk "thought what Bakura?"

"i'm not as stupid as i make out at times" Bakura said looking at Yugi "i know it's Ryou thats exepting am i right"

"your right...but how did you figure it out" Yugi asked Bakura acully wondering how he did it "well...first of all when i normally find you...making love...as Ryou likes to put it...it was always you on top most of the time...but last time Ryou was for a change...and by the way...FOR ONCE GET A FUCKING LOCK...two...the way Ryou's been acting in the fact of kicking me out...he didn't snap when i pushed you over...but he got defensive when i hit him...so he got scared i guess there...and finally at the hospital we saw you and Ryou seeing our doctor and i saw Ryou put his hand on his stomach while you were talking" Bakura said as he folded his arms and leaned back on the sofa "so thats how i know Ryou's the one exepting...as for how far along...i'd say..." he said as he heard Ryou throw up "1 month maximam"

"HOW THE FUCK...THATS RIGHT" Yugi said as Bakura once again explain "Ryou has only started to throw up...that is usually during the first month...Yami did the same thing...he was about 2 weeks when he started to throw up...but knowing Ryou...1 month"

"your right" Yugi said as Ryou came out "what you two talking about huh?" Ryou asked as Yugi looked at him and said "Bakura knows...he's smarter than we thought" Yugi said as Ryou looked at Bakura who was reading the magazine "and also...this magazin gave it away as well" he said holding it up as the title "mother and baby" was on the front and Ryou blushed a shade of red as Yugi laughed and Bakura said "i'll help you two anyway i can"

"thanks Bakura" Ryou said hugging him and Bakura just hugged him back "glad to help"

"maybe we should help you with Yami...and i hopefully know how" Yugi said with a smile to his face

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: wow i finished...i swear this is my longest chapter yet

Yugi: seriously i think it is

Lisa: anyway please review...i won't write the next chapter till the day after tomorrow...because of family things...not problems...birthdays

Yugi: so she won't be on tomorrow to write fan fics

Lisa: so please review and flames will once again be used for target practice...Malik got a bit boing XD


	9. Waiting And Plans

Lisa: XD another day anmtoher chapter...andway on to reviews

Buka2000- I know it can happen for a boy and girl to be either identical or fraternal twins. But please, keep up the good work. I can't wait to see how this will turn out.- i never knew that you could...so it was new to me when i saw something about it on tv

Bakura: then fell asleep through and got told off

Lisa: quite you next one

dragonlady222- Good chapter. Too bad Bakura couldn't have beat up Kaiba too. Kaiba didn't stop Yami because he was afraid Yami or the babies would get hurt, he was afraid he would hear the truth from Malik or Bakura. I'm glad Yugi and Ryou are going to help him. He needs help. A pregnant Ryou is so cute. You'll love 'Two Step', it's a great story.- i know...but Kaiba would of kicked Bakura ass...and you noticed XD my little thing of Kaiba...i'm happy...it is true...he was more worried that Malik would talk than Bakura...because it was Malik who told Yami in the first place about the bet...when i was thinking about who should be pregnant...orginally it was meant to be Yugi...but as i though about to story i realised Ryou snapped at one point after Bakura hit him...then it hit me like a slap round the face that Ryou my of had a reason...and so that part was born

Lisa: so not onto the fic which i am typing it 5 o'clock in the morning so i can try and get a chapter done today

How To Propose In Seven Days

Yugi was standing outside the gates to Kaiba's mansion as he looked at his watch as Ryou was sitting down next to the gate and was complaining "how long were we walking for?"

"Ryou you knew you didn't have to come...because it seems your feet now hurt too quickly" Yugi said looking at Ryou

"no...i've always been like that" Ryou said reading another magazine about pregnacy and how it would affect you through out. Yugi sat next to Ryou whos was enjoying reading the magazine as Yugi waited for Bakura to get here "i'm surprized Kaiba hasn't spoted us yet on his camara" Yugi said pointing to the camara "who said i didn't" Kaiba said appering on the screen "you know i just talk too soon" Yugi said getting up and helping Ryou up to "sorry to say this but yopu've gained weight...and your only a month" Yugi said as he finally got Ryou up and looked at the screen "so you've known this whole time that we've been here" Yugi said as kaiba answered "yes...i also heard you talking about what your up to...i'm not stupid Yugi...so can you please take...that thing and leave...Yami doesn't want visitors anyway" Kaiba said as he pulled Yami into the screen as Yugi said "Yami you really need to start wearing bigger clothes...because you really are showing"

"i know that...but my clothes are all at yours" Yami said as Kaiba held him "don't worry i'll get you some so you don't have to get them from there" Kaiba said as he kissed Yami on his head as Yami said "just tell bakura that i'm fine" Yami said as Kaiba quickly said "you don't need to tell Bakura everything...he doesn't want you anymore so why bother" he said as the screen switched off as Ryou and Yugi left to look for Bakura. after a while they found him "Bakura...Kaiba caught us and told us to leave and by the look of it...won't let Yami out his sights...or even out of the mansion" Yugi said as Bakura punched a tree "stupid Kaiba" Bakura said as malik said "why the hell have you fucking tied me to a tree?"

"because you were fucking annoying me so shut up...when you see Yami you'll tell him the truth...if you don't" Bakura said as he put a knife to him "lets just say it won't be pretty"

"fine you crazy asshole" Malik said "put that fucking knife away before someone sees"

"thanks" Bakura said with a smirk as he put the knife away and looked at Yugi "i have an idea...but it means breaking into Kaiba's mansion" Bakura said as malik laughed so bakura hit him around the face "don't you know how much sercerity he'll have around that place...he knows what you can do to get to yami...i wouldn't even be surpized is he and Yami were staring a bed" Malik said as bakura closed his eyes "i'm pretending i didn't hear the bed part...Yami and i didn't even stare a bed until we were going out after 6 months...just like old times...he hasn't really changed much in all those years thinking about it...so this should be simple"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK ABOUT THE PAST BEFORE THIS WHOLE THING HAPPENED" Ryou shouted right in Bakura's ear "OW FOR FUCK SAKE...i completly forgot till just now" Bakura said running off "bring Malik to Kaiba's at midnight...i'll already be there"

"but Bakura how will we get in" Ryou shouted seeing Bakura still running "you'll know how Ryou"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: worlds...shorstest...chapter

Yugi: i know...but there is a reason right

Lisa: RIGHT...for one i needed to finish this quickly before i had to get ready...because i won't be back on for rest of day

Bakura: whats the other reason...if there is one

Lisa: it's the last chapter next one is XD...so i also wanted to make that as long as possible

Bakura: ok then...people review and flames will be blown up

Yami: won't flames be flames even more

Bakura: Then we put water on them


	10. The Final Plan To Win Yami Over

Lisa: i'm ready for red nose day

Bakura: got your t-shirt

Lisa: cheak

Yugi: not your red nose

Lisa: cheak...i'm set yay

Yugi: anyway review

dragonlady222-Kaiba is evil. I hope Malik will tell the truth. Poor yami is being held prisoner and doesn't even realise it. I hope Bakura gets him back. Good chapter. - Malik will tell the truth...its that or his balls would be cut off by Bakura...seriously...indeed kaiba is evil and Yami is being held prisoner...Yami's so silly XD...just like Ryou...but Ryou's much sillier XD

Lisa: anyway on with the fic...beware...Bakura will be singing...a song that does not suit him...because i felt like it XD

Bakura: i hate you

Disclaimer- i do not own yu-gi-oh! or the song there you'll be by faith hill

How To Propose In Seven Days

it had gotten to night time as Ryou and Yugi dragged Malik to Kaiba's mansion "i hate you all" Malik said still tied up (thats how he didn't escape from these two) as ryou found the place "i think there is a way in" ryou said looking at some fence "this way found it" Ryou said as Yugi dragged Malik through the fencing with Ryou behind.

they walked up the long garden as they saw Bakura "hey we found the opening" Ryou said walking up to him "knew you would Ryou" Bakura said as he sat underneath a balcony "Yami's in this room with this balcony...Kaibas not with him...i knew he hadn't changed a bit" bakura said looking around the balcony

"what are you going to do anyway?" Ryou said getting out something to eat "i'm going to climb up here and talk to Yami...the light is on so that means that Yami is still up"

"Bakura's right...Yami doesn't usually go to bed till like midnight" Yugi said sitting on Malik so he couln't get up as bakura found some vines "so i will climb up here...so you two...just wait here with malik until you see Yami look down here...then get asshole over there to talk...and i have one more thing...but i'll do that when you three ain't fucking listening" bakura said as he started to climb

"wonder what that is" Yugi said thinking "i think i know what it is" Ryou said giggling "and if it is...he's good"

/At Yami's Room/

Yami was sitting on the bed rubbing his tomach "you know you two...you make me go to the bathroom alot more than i should if there was just one of you...you also make me eat more...but i love you anyway" Yami said with a smile "But i'm unsure about your daddy...but don't worry you'll have another daddy to help look after you" Yami said as he heard a knocked on the window and so looked and saw Bakura "what...the...fudge" he said getting up and going to the window ,opening it "what is it that you want Bakura?" Yami snapped

"do you have to get snappy at me for no reason...i just want to talk" Bakura said letting himself in and looked around "nice room you got...anyway the reason i came and talked to you was because Malik wants to tell you something about today" Bakura said taking Yami's hand and toke him to the balcony.

Malik was still tied up as Yami looked at Malik "what is it that you want to say?" Yami said looking at him "I want to say...that it was Kaiba who started all of me...i set bakura up...there you damn tomb robber i said it...NOW FUCKING UNTIE ME" Malik said as Bakura nodded and Yugi untied him "you free Malik" Yugi said as malik left and Bakura toke Yami back into the bedroom "see...i wasn't coming on to Malik...it was a set up to break us up so Kaiba could have you to himself" Bakura said holding Yami's hand "By the way i got you, your favorite flowers" Bakura said giving Yami some white roses "and you rememeber when you asked me what song i would choose for you and i said that i didn't know...and that i would tell you and sing that song if i ever found one" Bakura said looking into Yami's eyes as Yami nodded "yes i rememeber...why are you asking me that" Yami said as he heard music going and Bakura smiled "i think i found that song" Bakura said as he started to sing (not such a good song for him to sing...but imagine him singing it good)

"When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cos I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me" Bakura sang as tears started to build up in Yami's eyes as he couldn't believe Bakura was doing this. (Kaiba can't hear this because...he at the other side of the mansion...yami didn't want him near lol)

"In my dreams I'll always see your soul above the sky  
In my heart, there always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be" Bakura continued as Yami wiped his eyes as he didn't want Bakura so him him cry.

"Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all  
The strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me" Yami had gone over to the bed and put the flowers down as Ryou was trying to listen in as well as Yugi since they wanted to know what was going on in there...but they couldn't hear much.Yami went up to Bakura and put his fingers to bakura's lips as he said "i've heard enough" he said kissing Bakura passionatly on the lips as Bakura returned as the music played on.

Ryou and Yugi were sitting outside in the cold as Ryou was shivering "here Ryou take my jaclket" Yugi said taking off his coat and wrapped it around Ryou and smiled "Thank Yugi...I love it when your like that" ryou said as yugi looked shock "what is it Yugi?"

"you just said you loved me...you never said that before now" Yugi said looking a bit happier as Ryou said "yeah...so i love you...why you so surprized you love me...so it's ok" Ryou said kissing Yugi on the lips very passiontly as Yugi returned the kiss "but i wonder what bakura and Yami are up too?" Yugi asked as Ryou got up as went to the vines "i think we should leave them be" Ryou said climbing down as Yugi went to the vines "it's just because you're hungrey ain't it"

"yeah...i've been eating a lot lately haven't i" Ryou said as Yugi sighed "rememeber your pregnant"

"i know...but i'm eating like 3 times more than i should be" Ryou said as Yugi got down "maybe it's nothing Ryou...you should stop worry...the baby will be fine" Yugi said taking Ryou's hand and walking off.

/The Next Day At Kaiba's Place/

Kaiba had awoken to a maid telling him that Yami had left with another man "what!!!" Kaiba said as he quickly got changed and left his place going to find Yami.

Yami was with Bakura who was holding Yami's hand as kaiba found them "Yami what are you doing?" kaiba asked yami as Yami looked at him an answered "Going out with my boyfriend...sorry Kaiba...it just wasn't working out between us" Yami said walking off with Bakura in hand as Kaiba just stood there in shock as Bakura laughed at him.

/2 Months Later March 10th- Yami's Birthday/

It had been two months since the whole thing had started and it was Yami's birthday as everyone has sitting in the living room talking and having a laugh as Yami noticed something "Ryou...your three months right"

"thats corect" Ryou said taking another biscuit and ate it as Yami said "well...for three months your showing pretty well...you sure you don't need a cheak"

"i'm fine...i thought this was normal" Ryou said looking confussed "not if your just having one Ryou...believe me...i started to show when i was three months...but not as badly as you though" Yami said patting his stomach as he felt the babies move "so how is Bakura in his new job" Yugi asked as Ryou got out a pregnancy book and started to read. "he loves his new job...because it means he can boss people around...plus...he getting paid a good amount...so we'll survive on that till the kids are born and i can work" Yami said as he heard the door go "yami i'm back" Bakura said as he flopped down next to Yami and leaned on his stomach "so how are Naru and Zarha doing Yami" Bakura said as Ryou and Yugi looked confussed "oh sorry...we named our kids...since we only got 2 months left...we named them Naru and Zarha" Bakura said as he kissed Yami lightly as he put his hand on Yami's stomach "so have they been kicking again" bakura said his hand on Yami's stomach as he answered "not so much...they've moved alot" Yami said as one of them kicked and Yami laughed "it tickles when they do that" yami said as Bakura smiled and kissed yami again "time for you to open your presents" Bakura said as he gave Yami a small present and a card "Open the card first ok"

"ok then Bakura" Yami said as he opened the card and looked at the front "awwwww cute...you think i'm sexy...even though i'm huge" Yami said with a smile as Bakura kissed him on the cheek "your always going to be my sexy assed cutie" Bakura said as Yami opened the card and started to read "you maybe one year old...but that means another year of you with me...i wouldn't change that for the world...so open the box to see inside...the present for you that toke ages to find" Yami read as he unwraped the wrapping and opened the box. there inside was a diamond ring and a note. yami picked up the note and rwad it. it said "Yami, i believe that your the special guy in my life...and i'll always love you...so as a boyfriend and not a bet i'm asking you...Will You Marry Me?"

Yami read the note again and looked at bakura and smiled "the answer is yes Bakura I will marry you" Yami said kissing Bakura as Ryou suddenly realised "so that what was in the box"

"and you JUST realised that now" Yugi said as a sweatdrop appeared at the back of his head as Ryou laughed and said "yes...i did just realise"

Yugi laughed as Bakura put on the ring on Yami's finger "this is a much better ring than the last one...but Yami...i won't let anything happen to make you upset again...and that is a promise" Bakura said looking at yami and kissed him again "and i'll always protect you and our children...once again i promise to protect you and the kids"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa: and i will end it there...at midnight...XD this toke me ages to write

Yugi: i know...but now you have two more fics to write

Lisa: damn it your right...i desided to write a fic before the main story of How To Propose In Seven Days...this story (it be a side story type thing) and also start on my next one...which was meant to be The Wedding From Hell but i realised how far along Yami is...so i though i should write about the rest of the pregnancy and the birth...THEN onto the wedding from hell

Yugi: you got a lot to type...so you better start

Lisa: starting sir...well i hoped you enjoyed this fic and look out for my side story and the next instulment XD


End file.
